The Destined Visitor
by Destinysway114
Summary: A girl washes on the shore of the Destiny Islands Cove. What affect will this take on Sora, Kairi, and Riku? Who is this girl and where did she come from? Sora x Kairi Riku x OC Rated T to be safe R&R Enjoy!Complete
1. Riku's Dream Chapter 1

1I had this giant idea in my head and it wouldn't go away, so I decided to do it. In this story, each chapter is for two hours of the day. Starts at twelve and ends at twelve. Well, thanks for reading! Now if you excuse me I'm going to hide in my corner and hope I don't get flamed…. much.

I own nothing. It all belongs to the people that made them. Everyone but my OC.

The Destined Visitor

Chapter 1

Riku's Dream.

Destiny Island: 12:00am.

Riku was home in bed dreaming of what was going to happen next. Dreaming about the Keyblade war, what would happen to the island next... But most of all, what was going to happen to himself.

"What if I become who I said I was before Ansem again? What will happen to this place if the Keyblade war starts? What will happen to Sora and Kairi?" The questions just kept buzzing around in his head. He dreamt he was back in the second Twilight Town, just coming out of betwixt and between. He started walking around, wearing his yellow shirt and blue pants, not his black cloak. He saw two people in black cloaks fighting with Keyblades, knowing that he was one of those guys. He was knocked down and the other ((Who is Roxas mind you.)) pointed his Keyblade at his throat.

"Why?" Riku questioned. "Why do you have the Keyblade?"

"Shut up!" was his answer, and just before the final blow, Riku burst awake panting. He had just witnessed his past, and his past scared him. He took a quick look around and sighed.

"My room's a mess," He muttered and smiled, looking over at his clock. "12:30…this is going to be a long night." He got up and lingered around in his room, the questions still going around in his head. What will happen to Roxas and Namine? Who is my nobody? Will it come after me? Riku fell to his knees, holding his head in frustration.

"Why are these questions going around in my head? Why won't they go away?" Riku thought to himself. After sitting there for a little while, Riku glanced at the clock again. "12:45…this night is going to take forever. But I'm not sleepy. Maybe something to do will make it better." He got up and thought about a few things he could do. But then it popped in his head:

"Clean my room." He started putting away his clothes, coming across a picture that I guess Tidus or Wakka took. It was of Sora, Kairi, and himself, all smiling and happy. Riku noticed something on the bottom of the photo, something he missed before he framed it. A note Sora had wrote saying: Riku, you're so great! I hope we will stay together forever- Sora and Kairi. He smiled. "This was a long time ago," he thought aloud. "I guess I don't know where time has gone, even in this room." He chuckled to himself, and continued cleaning.

"Done at last." Riku's room was semi-clean, but he was now too tired to continue. He climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming again about his past.

"Hello, Riku," a voice said to him, a feminine voice.

"Who's out there?" Riku demanded.

"Don't you know a friend's nobody when you hear one?"

Riku knew this voice and answered gruffly, "What to you want, Namine?"

"Riku, I have come to answer some of your questions." Namine's voice rang clear.

"Ok then, answer me this: what is going to happen to the island?"

"I sense that the heartless are not near this island, and with no heartless, no nobodies can be formed. Therefore your island is safe." She paused for a second before continuing, "For now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"You will have a visitor on your island today, and this will bring danger to you and your friends."

"Namine, is there going to be a Keyblade war?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but far away from here. Oh yes, very far."

"This visitor—what does this person look like?"

"See for yourself." Riku opened his eyes to a picture Namine had drawn. It was a girl with short forest green hair with bangs almost covering her eyes. She was wearing blue jeans with rips in the knees and a short sleeve shirt that was a light blue color, which draped down over the belt loops of the jeans. She was also wearing brown leather boots and a brown belt ((Couldn't see much of it because of the shirt)), and a cape was attached to the belt which draped behind her legs. She seemed to be giving a warm smile. But something was wrong with the picture: no eyes.

"Namine, are you finished with this picture?"

"Yeah why?"

"There are no eyes drawn here."

"I have not seen them yet."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I cannot tell you I must go."

"NAMINE!" No answer. Riku was awake again, this time looking up at a clean room.

"Who was that girl Namine drew?" he thought, but on his bed was the sketch of the girl. He picked it up and studied it closely, then looked at his clock.

"2:00…oh my god."

I know, a short chapter with a weird plot line, but hey, my fan fiction, my plot. SO HA! **Hides in corner** Review and wait for the next one. I'm still getting the hang of this so be nice…please? With sugar on top…and a cherry?


	2. The Days Beginning Chapter 2

1I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't know how to start this chapter. But I'll see if this will do. (Goes into corner) This chapter is dedicated to my dog. Because my dog reads my stories and either walks away if I need to do something with it or barks at my laptop if it's good. Thank you, Lucy.

I continue to own nothing. If I own this stuff I would find a way to make Riku real P. Please don't hurt me!

Here we go! Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Days Beginning

Destiny Island, 2:00am Riku's room

Riku got out of bed saying, "This is stupid, I'm wide awake and it's two in the morning. I can't blame myself though, since today is my birthday and all. I'm just excited, that's all." He started to look at the picture Namine had drawn. Riku put on his clothes and wet his hair in the sink in his bathroom. He put the picture in his pocket and went downstairs for breakfast before going out. He snuck past his parents' room and went into the kitchen. Upon opening the fridge, he heard a voice:

"Why so early, Riku?" his mother said to him. Riku closed the fridge with eggs in hand and in the den he saw his mother reading a book. Her silver hair twinkled in the light of the lamp she was using.

"I could ask you the same," Riku answered after cracking four eggs and scrambling them.

"My answer is the same as yours Riku. I'm excited for your birthday."

"Where's dad?" Riku asked, putting two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"In town." She paused. "I'm just so happy you're home and safe, Riku. When that darkness came the first time, I remember that boy Sora trying to get to you. But when the island was reformed, all I saw was Kairi. I didn't see you or Sora. But when that day came that Sora had brought you home after being away for one year, I had to contain my joy so I won't embarrass you."

Riku folded his eggs into fours and turned off the stove. He went over to his mom, leaned over her head and hugged her. She sat there smiling, her green eyes looking up at him.

"I love you too, Mom," Riku said, letting go and continuing to make his breakfast. "You want anything, Mom?"

"Oh, no I'm fine, sweet." Riku sat down with the two pieces of toast and his eggs. He made a sandwich with them and started to eat. He finished and had a quick glass of milk before washing both the plate, and the glass and drying them and putting them back in the cabinet. He grabbed his wooden sword on his way out the door.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"To the beach."

"Ok, have fun."

"I will." He went out the door and toward the beach. He lay down and stared into the night sky. Tidus walked over to him.

"Hey, Riku. What's up?" he said.

"What is it, Tidus? Why are you up so early?" Riku asked, turning his head, suddenly very tired.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a round, you know, since you haven't been here for a long time. I want to see if you have gotten rusty." Tidus gave him a sly grin. Riku sighed and got up.

"You're going to regret having asked for this." He moved into his fighting position. "If you want to know, all I've been doing this past year is fight, so don't you even say I've been getting rusty."

"We'll see about that." Tidus charged at Riku, but he jumped into the air and dodged his attack. Riku was losing altitude and Tidus was ready for him.

'I better surprise him.' thought Riku, and he straightened himself and landed on top of his stick. Tidus gasped and swung his stick to get Riku off—no luck. Riku unleashed a number of combos at Tidus. Without blocking, he took them all. Riku jumped back and watched Tidus, seeing if he would get up. Tidus lunged at Riku with all of his energy in a last effort to get him down, he just blocked and Tidus hit his head on his sword.

"Sorry buddy, but this battle is done," Riku said, and helped Tidus up, who agreed.

"I guess you haven't gotten rusty. Darn it, oh well. Tidus walked away, but turned around saying, "I'm headed off to bed, it's too early for my taste, bye Riku." He ran off to get his rest. Riku smiled and flopped onto the sand and drifted off to sleep. This time, no dreaming. Just peaceful sleep.

Sora's room 3:30am

Sora woke up way too early. He sat up and looked out the window and saw a fight between Riku and Tidus. The battle raged on for a good 15 minutes, but no matter what Tidus did, Riku would always counter it. Sora sighed, "That's Riku for ya," he said before thinking about what to get Riku for his birthday.

"Why do I always wait for the last minute to do these things? I remember last year…" He stopped and shuddered. "Oh god…last year." ((Trust me, you don't want to know)) Sora got up and looked around his room for something and came across the Oathkeeper Kairi had given him. "I want it back Sora, this is an oath between you and me." Kairi's voice rang out. He looked out the window and saw Riku sleeping on the beach. He checked his clock before going back to sleep.

"4:00am, well back to sleep." He climbed back into bed and was out like a light.


	3. The Sudden Arrival Chapter 3

1I couldn't write a summary because my laptop went insane and I don't know what happened. Anyway, I'm here and that's all that matters…right? I know that this story is boring the ever-loving snot out of you, but it will get better, I promise. And I had to make a guess with Riku's parents, sorry. Well let's start shall we? Onward to my corner! This chapter is going to be different. It's going to start at 6:00am and end at 8:00am.

I own nothing…. crap.

Chapter 3

The Sudden Arrival

Destiny Islands 6:00am

Riku awoke on the beach. He gave out a yawn and sat up. He saw the glistening sea before him. He lay back down and saw Sora's face. It startled him and he gave out a little scream.

"AHHHH!" He lost his balance and fell. He bumped his head on a nearby conch shell. Sora couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He was happy that they were together again. "Sora…why the unexpected and unpleasant wake-up call?" Riku asked, rubbing his head.

"Hey, I wanted to give the birthday boy a special wake-up call. I couldn't resist the temptation."

"What temptation? I just got back from the Realm of Ddarkness! Could you just give me six seconds of peace?" He had his angry expression. Sora was confused.

"Sorry! What's wrong with you?"

Riku hesitated. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't sleep well last night."

"Hey no worries. What could have caused it?"

Riku hesitated again. "I don't know…it just happened. Never mind ok? It's my birthday and we need to celebrate."

"Right. Well I'll see you around. I promised Kairi I would walk on the beach with her."

"Alright see ya love bird." He got up and walked away snickering.

It took Sora a good two minutes before yelling, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Riku burst out laughing and started to run. Sora chased after him for a bit but then remembered his promise to Kairi. "I'll get you, Riku!" He waited for Kairi at the beach in the cove. Kairi was surprised that Sora really kept his promise. ...Although he did save her from the World That Never Was.

"Sora!" she called out to him. He ran over to her and hugged her. She smiled and pushed away. Without saying another word, the two joined hands and walked along the cove's beach. Kairi was the first to see what was on the beach.

"Sora, what's that?" She asked pointing at something that washed up on the beach.

"I don't know. You stay here, Kairi, I'll go check it out."

"Sora, no! This time we go together." Sora agreed with her and they went down toward the thing that washed up on shore.

"It…it looks like a-"

7:00am Beach, not the same beach Sora and Kairi are at.

Riku and Tidus went through a few more rounds of fighting.

"Yo, you two have been at it all day, mon. Will ya give it a rest already?" Wakka said in the middle of the third battle.

"No thanks, Wakka. We have a score to settle." Tidus said after being knocked back by a combo Riku had unleashed. He couldn't take it. He was giving in. It was too much for him to handle. Tidus fell in exhaustion. Wakka ran over to help. Riku, surprised that he suddenly cracked, ran over to help as well. "I'm sorry Riku. I hope I can make it up to you."

"Shut up, Tidus, and rest," Riku said, smiling. "Wakka, take him up to the look-out, ok?"

"You know it, mon." Wakka picked up Tidus and took him away. Riku collapsed, himself, and he drifted off to sleep…again.

"I wonder if Sora and Kairi are having fun," he thought before his eyelids became heavy and he fell into dreamland.

7:30am Cove.

Sora and Kairi stared at their find.

"Hey do you think Riku would like this as a birthday present?" Sora aked, giving Kairi a hopeful look.

"No, what are you talking about? That's a horrible idea!" She said looking at the thing.

"Oh come on please?" he pleaded, giving her a pair of puppy eyes.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"Yes and that's final! Oh wait…darn you, Sora!" she screamed and turned away. Sora didn't laugh, but instead put a hand on her shoulder.

"…I'm sorry." She swung around and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok," she smiled. Sora smiled, too. She let go and looked again at their find.

"You know…I think they should meet," Kairi said.

"That's what I like to hear!" Sora said, jumping. "And if he doesn't like it, I won't say it's from me. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Kairi replied.

"But first, let's get this somewhere safe."

"Right." Sora picked it up and Kairi helped him. They carried it into a nearby cave.

"Say, what are you getting him?"

"This." She held out a case made of shells. Inside was his keyblade symbol along with Kairi's and Sora's. Sora looked and was astonished.

"Where did you find these?" He said picking his up: The Disney kingdom sign.

"They appeared last night. I made the case while on my way to see you, and look, if you open this, I made an Oathkeeper."

"That's really nice of you Kairi," he said. They sat down and chatted for a bit until Sora asked, "Do you think that I should go get Riku?"

"Wasn't it going to be a surprise?"

"Yeah but if he can't see, then it is still a surprise. Besides, I have to know if he likes her. And if he does I'll come in and say it's from me."

"Hmmm. Good thinking. Go get him and take this." She handed him some rope and a piece of nearby flotsam.

"Kairi…your not thinking I should…?"

"Do it. It may help you," Kairi said painfully. "And if he finds out you hit him, tell him it was my fault ok?"

"Alright. I'm not sure I can sneak up on him."

"All you can do is try." Sora ran off and the rope and plank in hand.

'I hope that what she is thinking works,' he thought as he was running.

7:55am Beach

Riku awoke again, feeling quite refreshed this time. He got up and looked around.

'I should go check on Tidus,' he thought. Running off to go find him, he ran up to the look-out. Tidus was drinking some of the water Wakka had left for him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Just a little dazed, but other than that I feel great," Tidus said with a big smile on his face.

"Good. Don't think about fighting me again until you feel completely up to it alright?"

"Ok, thanks Riku." Riku turned and smiled, then turned back and headed toward the beach. Tidus lay back down. Riku was on the beach looking at the paopu tree. He sighed and kept on walking. He felt pain, and a lot of it just then. No, not mental pain, I mean physical. Something had hit him and hit him hard! He fell on the sand.

'I thought the pain was over…' He blacked out. Sora came up to him. He covered his eyes with a blindfold.

'Oh god!' Sora thought, 'If he finds out I did this to him. He's going to kill me.' He started to tie him up.

Oh man a cliffy! Wheeeee! Anyway, review if you wish. And if you don't, I wouldn't really care (sniff). It would just (sobs) hurt me a little (goes into corner and starts to write the next one) Thanks for reading this if you are. It will get better I promise.


	4. We meet at last Chapter 4

1Well here we are. The next chapter. Enjoy! I couldn't really think of what to write. So I'll just sit here and think of what to write. ……Nope, nothing.

(Bows before makers of Kingdom Hearts) All hail!

Chapter 4

We meet at last

8:00am Cove

"Kairi! Help would be nice since Riku will be waking up any minute!" Sora yelled, carrying Riku over his shoulder. He had dabbed his head with a cotton slab because when he had hit him, he started to bleed.

"Coming!" Kairi replied, running over to him and helping him carry Riku over to the place where their treasure lay.

"Alright," Kairi said, putting down Riku. "We should go get something to eat and leave them alone. We can come back here and help if things go haywire."

'Please don't let things go crazy! Please don't let things go crazy! PLEASE DON"T LET THINGS GO CRAZY!' Sora thought, since he had nothing else to give Riku. They ran away out of the cove. Alone in the cove, tied up and blindfolded, Riku awoke.

"Oh my god…my head hurts so bad…wait a minute! I can't see!" He tried to get up but couldn't move.

"I can't get up either! Who the heck did this?" he yelled. This awoke the present.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help?" a voice asked politely. A slight British accent could be heard.

"Who's that?" he demanded gruffly. "Where am I?"

"My name is Kerrigan Ponocca. As for where we are I have no clue. I just woke up here on the shore." While she was rambling, Riku tried to get his pocketknife, but it fell right out of his grasp.

"Damn it!" He yelled and lay there thinking of another way to get free.

"Need help?" Kerrigan asked him, coming over to his unmoving body.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be nice, thank you." She smiled and started to untie his ropes.

"Why don't you just cut my ropes with my pocket knife?" He asked softly.

"I don't know how to use one."

"Oh, alright." She continued untying one of his feet ropes.

"These are some pretty good knots here…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh it's Riku." She giggled. "What's with the giggling?"

"My apologies, I just have never heard a name like that and I thought it was funny." She giggled again. He smiled. She freed his feet and she started on his hand ropes.

"Hmmmmmm, these are tricky knots, but if I pull on this one I can get him—!"

"OW! Wrong rope! WRONG ROPE!" he said, straining. She quickly loosened the rope. He sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't—!"

Riku interrupted her. "It's no problem. We can treat it later," he said. She smiled and finished untying his hand ropes and was going on to the arm ropes.

"Man! Who ever tied you up tied you up good!" Kerrigan exclaimed.

"Yeah…Sora." Riku snarled.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing. You done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, almost. There!" The arm ropes released. He got up, and felt the dried up blood on the back of his head. He felt light headed and fell over.

"Riku!" Kerrigan screamed and caught him but his weight brought her down with him.

'I didn't get to know where she was from or what she looked like. It couldn't be that girl Namine drew. It's not her; I know that for a fact. Namine said herself that she wasn't near. I don't know anymore. When I get my hands on Sora I'm going kill him. But I have to thank him too.' He awoke again alone and confused.

"Where am I?" Riku asked, this time the blindfold was off him. "Kerrigan…thank you."

"You're welcome," came a soft and calm voice. Kerrigan's at that. Riku was blinded by the sunlight. He saw her figure, the way her hair was even on all sides but the front the bangs almost covering her eyes in most places. (Basically Kairi's hair in Kingdom Hearts One, only a forest green color.) Her clothes were flowing and small. Short sleeve and a light blue color shirt. Jeans with rips knees. Boots and a belt made of leather. A yellow cape was behind her legs.

"Riku, can you see me?" Riku's eyes flickered.

"No."

"Hold on I'll get more water from this nearby spring." She walked away. She hadn't been gone long, and now she had two shells full of water. One she poured over his eyes so his sight would come back. The second she poured the water into his mouth. Riku swallowed the strange tasting water.

"Was something in that water?" he asked faintly.

"Just some medicine. Don't worry. I'm here to help you."

"Why? Why in the world would you want to help me?" He tried to get up. He stood on his two feet, but then stumbled and fell over, and this time Kerrigan was waiting for it. She was behind Riku when he fell and took the blow so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore than he already was. She hit her arm on a tree, but she was fine. She got up from behind Riku and put his head on her leg. She had a damp cloth there for his wound on the back of his head. Riku looked up at her face. He could almost see it clearly.

"Thank you Kerrigan."

She smiled and replied, "Please Riku, call me Kerri." Riku smiled, but he still didn't trust her. But for now she was all he had.

'Where's Sora and Kairi?' he thought.

9:30 above the cove.

Sora and Kairi were sitting down on the ledge that separated the Beach and the Cove. They looked at Riku and Kerri. Kerri was treating the extreme rope burn she had caused him.

"Dang Sora, you beat him up pretty bad," Kairi commented.

"Hey, if I knew that was going to happen, I would have thought of another way to bring him down."

"I know you would Sora." Kairi said. "You know they are a nice couple."

"Couple? Riku and that girl? Kairi, have you forgotten who your talking about? We are talking about Riku! R-I-K-U!"

"Don't you want them to be together since she is his birthday present from you?" Sora thought for a moment.

"Dang Kairi. You got me there. Good point."

"You see…I know these things better then you do."

"Hey! What does that mean?" Sora demanded, loud enough to make Kairi hear him but soft enough so Riku wouldn't hear.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go," Kairi said. She jumped down and then Sora. They walked away.

9:45am Cove

"Hey, Kerri. What was your home like?" Riku asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. My home is not coming back. I'm most likely stuck here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my home is far away from here," She took a deep breath and continued.

"and well, it's a long story and I'll tell you later. I had to leave on a boat before my home…" She sighed and gathered her thoughts, "Before my home gave into the darkness."

"But the keyblade affair one year ago made everything reform…right?"

"That didn't do anything for my home. My home had turned into the World That Never Was."

"But that was the stronghold for—" Riku couldn't finish.

"Organization XIII. I know, so I got away just in time. But all that I knew or loved is now gone."

"I'm so sorry," Riku said, knowing that a small part of all of that had been played by him.

"It's alright. So what about this place? Mind telling me a bit about this place?"

Well that's the start of it. Kerrigan is my OC. I made a little twist in there because I'm evil; also I finished this chapter on my way to an amusement park. I get so bored on long car rides. Thanks guys.


	5. A Meeting, A Battle,and a StoryChapter 5

Well now comes the Fifth Chapter. If you played Kingdom Hearts one and two, you probably know what happened to Riku through that time. I didn't really want to write it all. Destinysway114 ------lazy

Blah, Blah, Blah not owning anything Blah, Blah, Blah

Chapter 5

The Darkness Retuned

Cove 10:00am

Riku told his story on how he was turned to darkness. He didn't really know why he was telling her his story, but it was all just coming out of him. It was quite hard to make eye contact, since she was wearing a blindfold over her eyes. Riku was pretty confused about why she didn't let him see her eyes.

'It must be her past.' He thought to himself. His mind loop was broke when Kerrigan said,

"Wow Riku…I didn't know your life was so…so horrid." She frowned at her bad choice of words.

"I wouldn't call it horrid. I would call it being stupid" said Riku.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I hadn't been so stupid as to let the darkness take over me then I would have been able to help Sora and Kairi much earlier in their adventure."

"You only did what you thought was right."

"But my right was their wrong! I mean…I'm sorry for my tone." He took and deep breathe and continued, "Maleficent told me that they were my enemies. I should never have listened to her in the first place…it's all my fault."

"No it's not, Riku. Don't blame yourself."

"I blame myself for what I had done. I cannot undo my past. Anyway that is what happened and now it is all over." He got up and the piece of paper Namine had given him popped out.

"Hey, what's this?" She started to unfold it. Riku couldn't stop her. She had to know about what Namine had told him. She studied the paper and then dropped it falling to her knees.

"Kerri! Are you ok?" he cried in a surprisingly scared tone of voice.

"No…it's happening. I won't let it! No, not this time!" Kerrigan said trying to get up, but her legs seemed like they were stuck to the ground. Riku bent down beside her and asked, "What is going on Kerri?"

"This picture shows my eyes and I don't want you to see them." Riku took the picture from her and looked at it.

"I don't see the eyes drown here. May I please see them?" He reached behind her and started to undo the blindfold. She was just dazed for a minute, but jerked back before he could get a look.

"NO!" She yelled.

Riku smiled, feeling better. "Well I'm not going to fight you. But, would you accompany me as I show you my home?" Kerrigan got up. No one had ever been this nice to her before, and it was all so strange to her. He put his hand out. She took it and he helped her up the cliff. They ran past the tower where the zip-line was, and onto the decks. Kerrigan didn't know about the loose board on the deck, and she stepped on it and began to fall. Riku grabbed her and pulled her up.

She panted for breath, "Thank you Riku," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Riku noticed, but pretended not too. They ran out of the cove onto the beach. Sora and Kairi were talking with each other until they saw them coming.

"Riku! Are you ok? You have been gone awhile," Sora said, hoping that Riku would forgive him.

"Don't give me that Sora! I know it was you who hit my head!" Riku fumed. "You hurt me Sora! I felt really lighted headed and I even fainted!" He knocked Sora down and got up close to his face. He whispered, "Thank you Sora for my gift. I like it a lot." Sora smiled, and was helped up by Kairi.

"Well it was all my idea," Sora said, covering Kairi. Kairi looked at him with a smile.

'Thank you, Sora,' she thought.

"Well, Riku? Are you going to introduce me or what?" Kerrigan asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right. Sora, Kairi, this is Kerrigan. She was washed up on shore and saved me."

"Pleased to meet you both," Kerrigan said bowing.

"Glad to see you alright, Kerrigan," Kairi said, smiling and giving her new friend a hug.She felt a little uncomfortable, but managed a weak smile.

"Please…Kairi was it? Call me Kerri. Kerrigan is way to long to say in conversation."

"Okay, Kerri," she giggled.

"So what are we doing standing here? Sora, you want to fight a round?" Riku asked his friend.

"No thanks. My legs hurt and I need to rest a bit," Sora replied, sitting next to the wall.

"Oh okay. How about you, Kairi?"

"No, I'll sit this one out." She sat next to Sora.

"Oh fine, you guys are no fun." Riku frowned.

"I'll train with you, Riku," Kerri offered. He turned toward her and looked her in the blindfold.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Just two things."

"Hit me." Sora hit Riku's back. They all laughed, except Riku.

"Very funny, Sora! What is it, Kerri?"

"One, I need a weapon."

"What do you fight with?"

"Well, I…um I fight with…I forgot." The words stumbled out of her mouth, "I always knew before, but now I don't."

"How about a sword?" Riku questioned.

"No, it's not that." She spotted two short sticks, and picked them up.

'They feel durable, but I'm not so sure.' She thought, 'Well I might as well.' She put a stick in both of her hands and bent down a little, ready to dodge at anytime. The points were behind her.

"So you're fighting with two small sticks. Alright lets get this going then."

"Wait! I have another thing."

"What is it?"

"Two…" She sprang up and used her sticks to hit him. He couldn't dodge, and took both hits. He was surprised at how fast she was. "Don't go easy on me because I'm your friend, but most importantly because I'm a girl. Got all that?"

"Yup. Ready?"

"Been ready," she smirked as she charged again at him. Riku blocked with his sword and hit her once. She blocked most of his hits with her sticks. She jumped up and tried to attack from the air. Riku knew, and he was ready. He blocked her attack with his sword and was about to counter attack, but she jumped off and flipped and kicked him in the back. She then grabbed his sword and put one stick in her mouth. She hit the sword with her one stick. It flew over toward Riku. He jumped and flipped over and grabbed his sword. She spit the stick out of her mouth, and with all her might, ran over toward him and slid under his legs. Riku was confused until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw nothing. Then Kerri popped up from behind him and almost hit him. Riku blocked and unleashed a string of combos. Kerri flipped backward, but Riku hit her and she fell. Riku jumped and for a last effort to kill her almost jammed his sword into her back. She rolled away in time. She started to pant. She couldn't take much more of this.

"I think Riku is getting serious with this fight," Sora said.

"Your right! We have to stop this!" Kairi exclaimed. They both got up and stopped Riku's last attack. Riku fought for control, but Sora had won and knocked him over. Kairi helped Kerrigan up.

"What is wrong with you? You almost killed Kerrigan!"

"What? Sora, the fight ended when Kerri kicked my back and took my sword. Once she threw it back I fell over, and the fight ended."

"It doesn't look like the fight ended! Look!" Sora pointed at Kairi caring for a wound Riku had given her. Riku couldn't believe what he did. He ran over toward her, but Sora blocked him.

"Sora…I want to help her." Sora let him go. Kairi came back so Riku could apologize. Riku bent down and whispered close to her, "I'm sorry." She got up and ran toward the cove. Riku looked up and ran after her.

11:30am Cove

Kerri ran toward the cliff. She wasn't scared or mad. She was afraid of what was happening to Riku.

"I need to help him," she told herself aloud. She heard Riku coming. He sat next to her. They didn't say anything to each.

"Kerri, I…" She put her index and middle fingers on his lips to make him stop talking.

"Don't say any more. I'm not mad at you," she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Why not? I almost killed you!"

"I've been to a lot of places in my sleep, and there have been countless times where people saw me and wanted to kill me. I'm used to it and I'm here to help you." Kerri put a hand on his shoulder. He felt it and put his hand on hers. She blushed, but smiled. Riku couldn't help but smile at his new friend. They sat there for a good few minutes. She got up and said, "We should get going. Sora and Kairi must be worried." They got up and walked toward the beach. They met their friends there.

"You guys alright?" Sora asked.

"Sora…I think we are going to be just fine," Riku replied, smiling and looking at Kerri. She blushed.

"Well, it's lunch time so lets go eat something." They all agreed and went to eat lunch.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Review if you want. Thanks for reading; you all have been VERY encouraging!


	6. They came for me Chapter 6

Well, I'm back and better then ever! Sorry, I was listening to the Kingdom Hearts theme song over and over and over again, so I was in the mood!

Me+ Kingdom Hearts Owning nothing

Chapter 6

They came for me

12:00 Cliff above the beach

Two men dressed in red robes waited and watched for the right moment to strike. They watched Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Kerrigan happily eating their lunch on the beach. One of them smiled and said, "The time is coming. We should prepare."

"You know, you said that an hour ago. Can you stop acting like an all powerful god or something?" the other said in disgust.

"Sorry. I was just playing around," the first replied.

"FOCUS!" the second almost screamed. "Our mission is to get milady Kerrigan home, remember? Or do I have to say it slower?"

"Ok I get the hint." the first looked at Riku, eyeing his gestures, which were to Kerri's entertainment. He spat in disgust, "What does that Riku kid have that I don't?"

"A charming personality, a nice form, cool hair, beautiful eyes. Shall I continue?"

"No I think I get the point." He slumped into a nearby bush, "Can we get this over with already? I'm getting bored."

"Shut up! We can't 'Just get it over with' we need to wait for the right moment."

"Right…eight hours later."

"Maybe, or maybe not."

"You know Lance, you're not helping with the morale here."

"Sorry, Pike." Pike looked down at Riku and Sora talking while Kerrigan and Kairi giggled and whispered secrets. They waited and watched. They all decided to go for a swim. Pike saw them swimming and said, "Man! If I brought the proper wear, I could be swimming."

"Look, Pike, the faster we get milady Kerrigan, the faster we can go home. We just need a way to get Sora, Kairi, and Riku away from milady."

12:30pm Beach

Kerrigan came out of the water, dried herself off and lay on her towel. Her blindfold glistened in the bright sunshine. She thought about Riku, how he always comforted her in turmoil, he his gentle hands held hers when she was about to fall off the dock. She sighed, but shook her head.

'No!' she thought to herself, 'I forbid myself to fall in love! It would only put Riku in more danger than he is in now!' Kairi came out of the water to watch Sora and Riku have a race. Kerri watched from where she sat. She cheered on both Sora and Riku, but she eyed Riku most of the time. She shook her head again and looked away.

On the ridge, watching form above.

"Now, Pike! This is our chance!" Lance exclaimed to his colleague, who was so bored had resorted to humming 'It's a small world after all.' He didn't notice his friend. "PIKE!" he hissed.

Pike scrambled to his knees. "What?"

"We can get milady now!" he hissed again.

"Oh yippee! Wait…you do have a plan or something, right?"

"As a matter a fact," Lance paused, snickering, "I do!"

Beach 1:30pm

Kerri was watching, as Riku was the victor of there little race. She cheered his name and clapped. He bowed and turned to Sora, who had requested a rematch. She laughed, but something had grabbed her from behind. She was being pulled away toward the ridge. She fought for control, but failed. She used all her might to get the kidnapper's hand of from over her mouth.

"SORA! HELP!" was all she had time to say. They didn't notice her. She screamed again, struggling for her freedom. "RIKU, PLEASE! HELP ME!" Riku heard this time and looked over to see two tall men in red robes restraining Kerrigan. She was free for a moment when she elbowed one of them in the chest, but was caught again by the other.

"RIKU, PLEASE!" she screamed again.

"Silence, milady! We are doing this for your own good!" one of them said.

"Milady? Did you just call me milady?" She paused before calling again for help. Sora used a nearby vine to wipe the men away from Kerrigan. Kairi kicked sand in their faces, and Riku grabbed Kerrigan and pulled her behind him.

"Hey, Sora? Where did the vine come from?" Kairi asked staring at it.

"I don't know." He said blankly. She slapped her face with her palm.

"I hate to ruin your little moment, but we will be taking that girl off of your hands," one said in a deep voice.

"Thank you very much for capturing this girl," the other said in a more childish voice.

"I didn't capture her. I befriended her, and it doesn't look like it to me, fellows, that you are friends of Kerrigan's. So I suggest you leave right now." His eyes grew furious, Kerrigan could see it.

"Oh look, Lance! How sweet! They seem to have befriended milady a little too much."

Kerrigan couldn't take their teasing Riku. She stood forward.

"What do you men truly want?" she demanded. Her jeans were wet and soggy and her white tank top (which she was wearing under her shirt) were also soaked.

"We are here to take you home, milady. Back to where you belong," Lance stepped forward. "You need to get home as soon as possible. Your parents are worried sick!"

"My parents died! If you knew me at all you would have known that small fact."

"Well…um…ok then, you know who you are in our kingdom! You are Kerrigan Ponocca! Lord of The World That Never Was!" Sora heard that and his ears and eyes nearly popped out of his head. Riku stood there watching the men's every move, just in case they decided to pull another kidnapping on Kerrigan.

"So hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, you are from The World That Never Was? Where Xemnas and that whole thing happened? That's your home?"

"Sora hush!" Kairi said. Kerrigan looked back at Sora's expression. She frowned and looked down.

"Yes…it's true. My home is where Organization XIII was. I escaped before I was turned into a heartless. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She fell to her knees, and then looked up at the two men. "Why do I need to go back?"

"Because Kerrigan," Lance began, "You are our ruler. Our lord. When you left we were lost in control of the Organization. But, when Sora and Riku beat Xemnas, we were without a ruler. So we have come here to get you back."

"How do you know I'm the one?" She gave a sharp look and yelled at him.

He paused, "Your eyes."

"My…eyes?" Kerrigan paused. Riku's eyes grew wider but he still remained where he was, waiting to see if she was in trouble.

'Why do I feel this way about her? I feel like if I don't protect her, something bad will happen! But, what if I protect her for another reason…' He pushed his thoughts aside and turned his attention toward Kerrigan.

"Your eyes symbolize royalty. We know the color, and the only way to prove it is to look."

She sprang up and jumped back, bending down a bit as if she was about to fight. She pulled out her sticks and screamed, "You will not see them! NEVER!" Riku jumped in front of her, knowing it was another capture attempt.

"I suggest you leave," he said softly.

"Very well, but first: Sora…"

Sora looked confused. "What do you want?"

"We want to give you a clue to whom we are!" Lance said, giving a sly grin. "You know our father do you not?"

"What is he talking about Sora?" Riku asked, still protecting Kerrigan.

Lance sighed, "You don't know do you? I feel hurt, I really do. But to redeem yourself I will give you a clue. My name is Lance, and his name is Pike. Our favorite element is Wind." They disappeared is a cloud of smoke.

"Lance, Pike, and Wind…" Sora pondered this for a moment, then blurted out, "What do Lance and Pike have to do with each another?"

"Are they not two types of spears?" Kerrigan asked calmly.

"Spears and Wind…" He gave a concerned look then yelled, "XALDIN!" He cried again, "Xaldin was a member of Organization XIII! The Whirl-wind Lancer!"

"Xaldin…" Kairi giggled, "What a stupid name." Sora and Kairi engaged in conversation, while Kerrigan and Riku conversed.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at the scrape that Pike had left when he grabbed her.

"I'm fine…nothing…wrong," she reassured him, giving a big yawn, and sweating like crazy.

"You seem a little woozy. Maybe you would lay down?" Riku gave her a scared look.

'Why am I acting this way?' Riku asked himself, 'I never had this concerned feeling inside. I can't believe this! Why don't I feel this way with anyone else? Man, life is confusing!'

"No Riku, really I'm…" Kerrigan stood as she spoke, but fainted. The intense heat and exhaustion were too much for her. She fell, but Riku caught her. He put a hand on her forehead.

"Burning…she needs care." Riku picked her up, looping his arms under her knees and around her back. Her arms draped downward like a rag doll.

"I'm going to take her to my house," Riku said. "You guys go ahead and find my mother." Sora and Kairi nodded and ran ahead towards Riku's home. Riku, hoping that she didn't feel or hear this, said, "Kerri, everything is alright. I refuse to lose you." He held her close, then ran toward his house.

I didn't want to put too much romance in it so I tried to avoid kissing…and it worked…so far ;-). Review and wait…wait…wait for the next.


	7. Through sickness Chapter 7

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do…oh sorry I didn't see you there…not really. Ok fine! I'll stop being stupid and do my work. Sorry my updates are taking forever, school is taking over my life!

Thank you Kingdom Hearts. Without you I would have no characters to write with. You can thank my imagination for Kerrigan.

All right next chapter.

Chapter 7

Through sickness

Riku's doorstep, 2:05pm

Riku kicked the door softly because his arms and hands were full. Kerrigan's breathing was growing faster.

"It's getting worse," he said softly. Kairi opened the door and let them in. Riku's mother came down stairs.

"She's worse then I thought," she said. Riku rolled his eyes and ran upstairs, thinking, 'Is that not what I just said?' Kerrigan began to breathe in slower breaths, and soon she was hardly breathing.

'I…can't go on…' Kerrigan thought, 'Riku…thank…you' Her body shut down. She couldn't hear or think.

2:30pm, Outskirts of town

A gummi ship had landed, making little noise. The ramp unloaded a man.

"Wow! You don't see much of this nowadays," Cid said as Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith climbed out of the ship.

"Are we here?" Aerith asked, turning to Leon.

"I think…Sora said to stay where we are if this is the right place." Leon said. And right on que, Sora and Kairi ran toward them, panting.

"Quick guys! We don't have much time. Riku is going to be looking for us soon, so we're going to have to move fast. Hey…Where's—?"

"SORA!" came two oh-so-friendly voices. Donald and Goofy ran out of the ship and tackled their friend. Sora had a grin ear to ear.

"Donald, Goofy! I missed you guys," Sora said through all the hugging his friends were giving him. He got up and turned to Kairi,

"Hey guys!" Kairi greeted all of them. They all conversed on current events, but after a while, Kairi said, "We should get going…come on guys, we have to run or we'll be too late!" They all nodded and ran toward the island, where they would hide until Riku's surprise party.

2:55pm Guest room, Riku's house

Kerrigan regained her senses, and her mind was working again. She couldn't move her arms or legs, but she could hear what was going on. Riku was silent, but she knew he was there. She felt a damp cold cloth on her forehead. She smiled in her mind. 'It's so cold,' she thought. She then regained the feeling in her legs. Then her arms, and finally her hands. Her body was healing slowly, but completely. Surprisingly, her blindfold was still on. He hadn't taken it off, even if she was out cold. She once again smiled in her mind, 'Thank you Riku.' She could see again through her blindfold. She looked over to her right. Riku was sleeping, his head on the side of her bed. The rest of his body was in a chair. She sat up, feeling cooled down.

"I guess I'm not used to hot places like this. But I still don't know what truly happened. One second, Lance and Pike were trying to take me back home, the next, I felt woozy and the rest is a blur."

"You had a heat stroke dear," came a voice outside the door. In came Riku's mother. She had a cup of cold water to give to her. She took it gratefully and drank the whole thing down.

"Heat stroke? What is that?" she asked softly, minding that Riku was still asleep.

"Your body is used to cold places, such as the World That Never Was. You are not used to warm places such as this. Your body couldn't take it and you blacked out. Don't worry though, hun. A little rest and you will be fine," she concluded, giving her a happy smile. Kerrigan smiled back and then looked at Riku. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He was snoring softly. She giggled.

"He has been by your side, giving you water and keeping you company. He would walk out of the room and come back five minutes later to see if you were awake." Riku's mother smiled again.

She looked up and said softly, "I should go find Sora and Kairi. They are also really worried about me." Kerrigan gave a small smile to the still sleeping Riku. Carefully, she got out of bed and started down stairs. But, before she went down Riku's mother had kindly laid out some cooler clothes for her to wear. A note said,

_Dearest Kerrigan, _

_That's your name right? Anyway, here are some clothes that might fit you and may be a bit better in this weather, ok? _

_-Rela, Riku's mother_

She smiled at the note, but she didn't take the clothes.

'I need to practice surviving the intense heat here,' she thought. She went down the stairs and out the door.

Cove, 3:15pm

"Alright guys, this is where the party is going to take place. Now I need you to stay here and be as quiet as possible. You guys got all that?" Sora explained in the easiest way possible.

"Okie-dokie!" Yuffie said in her normal, loud voice. Leon gave her a look, "Shutting up!" she said meekly.

"I think…no I KNOW that you guys can be quiet, even you Yuffie, you being 'The best female ninja ever!'" Sora quoted.

"And don't you forget it!" she replied with a snarl.

They heard footsteps coming from the entrance.

"I'll go check it out." Kairi said. She ran up toward the entrance and came back with what, do you know? It was Kerrigan.

"Sora look! She's well again." Sora ran up to check on her.

"You okay?" Sora said, "Where's Riku?"

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking. And Riku is asleep. He was caring for me so much, that he grew tired and fell asleep." Sora gave a sly grin and thought to himself, 'Oh yeah! Blackmail!' Kairi hit his back.

"Don't get any ideas mister!" she said. He frowned.

"So who are all these people and why are they here?" Kerrigan asked.

"Oh right." Sora said, taking Kerrigan down to meet his friends.

"EVERYONE!" he yelled, "Listen up!"

"What is it Sora? Spit it out!" Leon said jokingly.

Sora flinched, and then continued, "I would like you all to meet Kerrigan."

"Pleasure," she said with a bow. They all eyed her strangely, but then laughed. She got to know Donald and Goofy with great interest, and then talked to Yuffie about numerous things. Sora called her over.

"What is it my friend?" she asked him.

"We have a very important job for you. You have to distract Riku until six o'clock. Think you could do that?" he asked. She frowned for a moment, and then smiled a cheerful smile.

"Sure…why not?"

"Great! Kairi will come get you when we are ready. Make sure Riku doesn't come in here." She nodded.

Kairi watched and went over to Kerrigan and said, "Kerri…I want you to have this." She held out a necklace, just her size, a leather band with a blue-green mixture the shape of a raindrop. She took it and put it around her neck.

"Thank you Kairi," she said with a grateful smile. Kairi smiled back. Kerrigan ran back toward Riku's house.

"You know what Kairi?" Sora mused, observing Kerrigan.

"What Sora?" Kairi replied.

"Kerrigan can run really fast." Kairi slapped her palm on her face.

3:35pm Running toward Riku's house.

Kerrigan was running back to Riku's, hoping that he would still be where she left him: Sleeping on the side of her bed.

'My heart says I love him, but my brain say no! I hate these scenarios! The smart thing to do would be to just not like him, but I'm a teenage girl. God I hate this part of life! But…I love Riku. Love makes you crazy I guess. Wow, and I thought it was my past was making me go nuts.' She smiled and opened the door on Riku's house, and crept upstairs. Rela gave her a look, and then smiled. She walked into the small guest room. She looked around the room's plain blue walls, with the sun shining in one window that looked out toward the shore, and the unmade bed with its pure white sheets. She climbed back into bed, and lay down, acting if she was asleep. Riku didn't wake up. Kerrigan was growing impatient, so she nudged Riku off the bed. With a loud thud and a "OH GOD! MY HEAD!" that was Kerrigan's cue to shut up and 'sleep'.

Riku scooped himself off the floor, realizing he had dozed off. Rubbing his head, he looked at Kerrigan. She was lying peacefully in bed.

"She's an angel…" The words slipped out of his lips. He covered his mouth, and slowly went over toward Kerrigan to wake her up. As he was just about to wake her, she burst awake, giving out a scream and panting hard. Riku lost his balance again and hit his head on the wall.

"OW! That's going to hurt tomorrow," he mumbled, getting up and walking toward Kerrigan. She was holding her head and panting like she had just finished a 5-mile run. Riku hesitantly asked, "Are you ok?"

"I…they came back. They're coming back Riku…"

'Did I really just fall asleep for like…five minutes? And that dream seemed like hours to me…I really am going crazy!' She thought still panting.

"What? Who is coming?" This broke Kerrigan out of her little mind loop.

"Them…Lance and Pike…" She turned her head looking at his pale face, "This time they aren't going to play around."

"We will just scare them off like before," he said confidently.

"That won't work."

"Can you walk?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I…don't know." She got up and stumbled a bit but was ok. Her legs cramped suddenly, and she fell over. Riku caught her and put her upright in bed.

"Thanks." She gave him a warm smile.

'All right, my legs were fine. Sure I feel pain in my right ankle, but both of my legs didn't have to cramp. God…'

"No problem. Hey Kerri? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah its…" She got out her belt watch, and looked. She replied, "4:00pm. Why you ask?"

"No reason." Riku said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Wait for the next. R&R. blah blah blah. You know the drill!


	8. Distraction Chapter 8

Well, here we go! I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean while writing the beginning of this chapter, and I have no clue why I wrote that. Oh well that's my life. It may seem that the plot isn't going anywhere, but it is, trust me.

Owning nothing…it's like not having a cookie. Bad.

Chapter 8

Distraction

Riku picked up Kerrigan and walked down the hall, toward the stairs. He gave her a gentle look, which made her feel strange.

"Please don't look at me like that," Kerrigan appealed grimly. Riku didn't stop.

"Why?" he asked, still giving her the same look. She turned her head and looked downward.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." She turned her head back towards him.

"Sorry…keep quiet now, ok? We're going to head down the stairs and," as he stepped on a stair that squeaked loudly, "We must keep extremely quiet." She giggled, but obeyed Riku. They walked down quietly.

"That you Riku?" came a deep voice.

'Oh dang it,' Riku thought, 'you always have the worst timing, Dad!'

"Oh no, dear," Kerri faked Riku's mother's voice. "It's just me. I'm going out for a bit."

"Whatever you say, hun," Riku's farther replied. Kerri sighed and looked at Riku with a look on her face that said 'Take that!' Riku rolled his eyes and ran out the door.

"So, what do you say?" Kerri said outside the door, giving him puppy eyes. Riku rolled his eyes again.

"Thanks. Can you walk?" Riku put her on down and watched contently. Kerri took a few steps and smiled. Riku smiled back at her and helped her down to the beach. They sat down side by side.

"You want to go swimming?" Kerri asked him.

"Maybe a bit later." Riku replied. Kerri sighed and took off her over shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath. She staggered into the water and sat down with her legs out and her hands and arms supporting her. She looked out into the sky. Riku looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Her hair trailed behind her as the wind blew. Kerri looked at her leg for a second and moaned. She took off her blindfold for a minute to get a closer look. Riku saw that and ran off the beach and toward her. She knew and she was ready for him. She closed her eyes and merely put out her leg. He tripped let out a little yelp, and fell. Quickly, she put on the blindfold and laughed. Riku got up. His hair, which was now soaking wet due to her little trick, started to sparkle in the sunlight. His clothes were soaking. He sighed and then laughed, throwing his yellow vest onto the beach and sitting next to her. Kerri cringed in pain.

"You ok?" Riku asked, concerned. He was still confused with his feelings for her. "Do you need to cool down inside again?"

"No, it's just this." She looked down at her lower leg. Riku looked and flinched. There was a deep wound on her ankle.

"Whoa, that looks like it hurts…a lot." Riku looked at it bug-eyed.

"Nah, this a minor injury if you're comparing to the other injury I had on my arm." She tore some of her jeans and began to bandage her ankle.

"Minor? How bad was the other one?" he asked her. He took the cloth that she was using and did it himself.

"Well, I almost lost my right arm. Does that answer your question?" She said gruffly. He nodded not saying a word. During a very awkward silence, they watched the sun start to set. It turned a beautiful orange-red glow. They saw the water had become the same color. Kerrigan got up, putting most of her weight on her other leg, and she stood up in the water. She closed her eyes and began to hum a tune. Riku heard her singing voice and smiled. He got a closer look at her right arm and noticed a giant scar that he had not seen before. It was like a straight line all the way up her arm. He flinched, trying to turn his attention to something else.

"I was saving a man from a building that was crumbling down. A piece of wood jammed itself into my arm, almost cutting off circulation. However, after some hard days at a hospital, my arm was fine. But, that scar will be there forever. One more injury from that arm and I would never be able to use it again. Oh and now you're asking yourself, 'but that time I stumbled onto you when I was hurt. Didn't that hurt your arm?' Yes it did, but not enough to leave it limp." She smiled down at him.

'Damn…' Riku thought.

5:30pm Cove

"Alright guys, put that table there…no, no a bit to the right. There that's perfect!" Sora said to Leon and Cid, who were holding a huge table where snacks and other things would be placed.

"That would have been a lot easier if Yuffie wasn't sitting on top of the table the whole time," grumbled Leon with a stern look at the ninja.

"Sorry! My arms were tired. I needed to rest," she replied, jumping down from the tabletop. Sora sighed. Kairi came over to check up on him.

"You alright?" she asked with great concern.

"I just hope Kerrigan is okay. You know with the whole heat stroke thing she may be a bit weak in the sun."

"She'll be fine," Kairi reassured him with a smile. Sora smiled back at her and kept working as hard and fast as possible.

5:35pm Back with Riku and Kerrigan

"So, now what?" Riku asked Kerrigan. She thought for a moment, but then tackled Riku, landing on top of him.

"What the…?" Riku was dazed for a few seconds.

"Pinned ya," she grinned. She quickly got up and started running. He got up, still a bit stunned, but chased after her. She ran toward the look-out tower and jumped upward, onto a nearby branch.

He climbed the ladder saying, "Where are you Kerri?" And smiling slyly. She jumped down and landed on his shoulders, then jumped off and landed on the sand.

"How are you moving with your ankle like that?" Riku yelled after her. She wasn't thinking about her ankle a lot. It suddenly started hurting like living hell. She howled a soft painful scream. Riku ran over. He tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Pinned ya…" She gave him a weak smile. Riku gave her that gentle look again. Creeping closer toward her face.

'He's going too…kiss me? Why do I want this to happen? But, I can't!'

"No…don't." She turned her head quickly and closed her eyes behind her blindfold. Riku paused, but then replied,

"Sorry… Here let me help you and then we'll go find Sora and Kairi." Kerrigan blushed for a second, then thought to herself,

'Oh crap… I need to warn them.' Kerrigan's eye began to twitch.

"You ok?" Riku asked her. She looked up confused.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine."

"The last time you said that you fainted."

"This time for real. I'm fine." She smiled at him. Riku smiled but it faded.

'I wish I…kissed her,' he thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter is done. Thanks for all your encouragement. It really helps.

Oh I feel so loved (hugs everyone who reviewed) hehe.


	9. The Worst Surprise of all time Chapter 9

All right I will admit I have been going a bit too much with the romance. And I'm very sorry, but I just love/hate Riku mushiness.

Riku: I hate you Destiny...

Me: (looks at arms that have scars all over them from Riku) I know...

Readers: so…you don't…?

I interrupt them: DON'T ASK OK? I don't own anything!

Chapter 9

The Worst Surprise of all time

6:00pm Cove.

"Alright it's set up. I'll go find Kerrigan and ask her to bring Riku here. You guys go hide ok?" Kairi told all of them.

"How do you know where she will be?" Sora asked her with awe. She could see that he was worried Riku would find her.

She simply smiled and said, "Oh I'll know where, don't you worry." She ran off out of the cove and out of sight.

Sora sighed. "That's some girl…whoops did that come out wrong?" He blushed and ran toward the cliff. "Where to hide?" he pondered aloud.

"Hey Riku? Could I ask you a favor?" Kerrigan asked Riku as she sat limply on the paupo tree.

"Hit me." She hit his head softly, giggling and climbing down from the paupo tree.

"Don't look at me funny, you set me up!" she said to him.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Kerrigan?"

"I need to take a shower, do you mind if I use yours?"

Riku blushed crimson. "Ummm…well…no, but I mean, I'm not saying you can't but…ummm, sure why not!" he stuttered and then blurted out the words. She laughed inwardly. But outwardly, she merely smiled, thanked him, and ran off.

Later...

"Oh my gosh! That's how you got out of there? You asked if you could take a shower?" Kairi asked when she finally caught up with her on the lookout.

"Yeah…you should have seen his face! It was hilarious! Completely red!" She said enjoying her time with Kairi.

"Well, when you get back, we're ready for Riku."

"Okay. I'll be—."Kairi interrupted her.

Kairi interrupted her: "I have one last question…do you like Riku?" Kerrigan blushed so much that it seemed like she was embarrassed in front of hundreds of people. Kairi gave her an 'I'm-sorry-I-made-you-uncomfortable" look.

After a long, awkward silence, she replied, "Kairi, I really hate to admit it but..." Pause. "Yes I do. I wish I didn't, but I do," she finally finished her answer in a soft, meek voice. More silence, "Well I'll talk to you later. Besides, Sora must be worried sick." She smirked and ran away.

Kairi thought a moment, and then said to herself, 'You're going to get it Kerrigan, mark my words.'

Kerrigan ran despite her hurting ankle. The pain wasn't going to slow her down. She got onto Riku's doorstep and knocked. Rela answered the door.

"Well if it isn't Kerrigan! Have you come to cool off?" She put out a hand and helped her in. She smiled a cheerful smile taking Rela's hand.

"No, but I do need a shower. Could I take one here?" she asked, giving her a puppy eye look (even though she still was wearing the stupid blindfold.)

"Honey, you're welcome in our house anytime. There's a shower in the guest bathroom."

"Thanks, Rela." She gave her a quick hug and went to the stairs. She turned and said, "You're like a second mother to me." She ran up the stairs and into the guest room. Rela sighed happily and continued to get ready for Riku's party. She could hear the sound of water running and smiled to herself. She heard a yelp and an "Oh god! That was cold!"

6:15pm Cove: Sora and Kairi

"Oh my god! All the hiding spots are taken? Wait, where is Kairi?" He found Kairi in a nearby cave under the zipline tower.

"Sora, go find another hiding place. I got here first!" Leon was in the cave, near the star tree on that cliff. Yuffie and Aerith were on top of the zip line tower. Cid hid behind a few trees. Donald and Goofy between the boards on the docks. No one knew where Chip and Dale were. Sora needed a place to hide and fast.

"Oh great!" he said aloud in frustration.

6:45pm Running back to Riku.

After a long thirty minute shower, (In my terms, 15 minutes in a shower is too long. But 30 minutes? Come on! ) she felt refreshed and ready for anything to happen. She found Riku and decided to scare him. She backed up away from him and said in a loud voice, "I'm back!" He yelped, jumped up, lost his balance and fell backward. She laughed. He gave her a funny look.

"Kerrigan…why is your hair…not normal?" he asked, getting up and brushing the sand off of him.

"It's forest green moron," she replied, tipping her head to one side, then looking at him again.

"No it's not, it's more brown than green…" She gave him a 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look, and peered into the clear water. It was true.

"It must have been that shampoo I used. Wait, Riku…Is your shampoo color faded?"

"Yeah, it makes my hair less white. Why?"

"Uh-oh," she said. "I'll be right back." She ran off and came back. Her hair was normal again.

"Is your hair dyed?" Riku asked her.

"No it's natural. It does that when I use color fade shampoo. I never knew why. Whatever, let's head for the cove," she said, smiling her cheerful smile.

'Just like my mother's smile,' he thought.

7:15pm Cove, and Sora has no hiding place still.

"Oh god they're right outside this door!" he said softly to himself. He heard the door open and rushed up a tree and landed himself over on the doorframe. It opened. Sora tried to hold his breath, but that didn't work. Riku and Kerrigan walked through the door. Sora thought to himself, 'don't fall…just climb on top of the cove wall and you will be okay. Ready…GO!' He scrambled on top of the cove wall. He sighed in relief. Riku turned his in his direction. He saw nothing. Sora was hanging over the cove wall. ...Loosing his grip slowly.

'Hurry up, Kerrigan,' he thought to himself. They walked over the docks, and once again Kerrigan had forgotten the loose dock board. She fell down…almost. Riku caught her once again, and this time with both hands. She was pulled up onto the dock. The board hit Donald on the head. Goofy silently laughed. Donald gave him a angry look, rubbing his head.

"Thank you, Riku…again," she muttered. He laughed. They went over to the beach and stood there.

"Riku…I have something to say. Something I fear was left unsaid," Kerrigan whispered in his ear.

"What is it?" he asked her, turning his head so he made eye contact.

She paused before saying, "…Happy Birthday." Everyone burst out of their hiding places, shouting and cheering.

"I hate you all," he said jokingly. "Wait…where is Sora?"

"HEY! UP HERE!" he shouted from the top of the wall. He jumped down and ran toward them.

"Sora…I think I owe you this." He pushed him. Sora smiled, and was helped up by Kairi. Everyone was still. They didn't know what would happen next.

"So, now what?" Riku asked.

"Well I guess the fighting tournament," Kairi replied.

"The What?" Riku froze. A fighting tournamemt?

"What time is it?" Yuffie asked. Kerrigan checked her belt watch.

"8:00pm," Kerrigan replied.

I know short chapter, but I had to do something. Do the review thingy ok? Thanks again, see you with the next one.


	10. Super Birthday Bash Chaprer 10

Sorry that took so freaking long, Writer's block and my friend who checketh my stories was VERY VERY busy. I'm really sorry for the wait...really. Here's the next one.

Yes, I own nothing. Ok? Happy?

Chapter 10

Super Birthday Bash

8:05pm Cove

"Alright, this is a tag team tournament. There will be two people on each team," Cid explained.

"What are the teams?" asked Kerrigan.

"Easy there, Kerrigan," said Goofy, patting her back. She shuddered at the fact a giant dog was talking to her and touching her.

"Alright, the teams are Leon and Chip and Dale."

"What? I'm with the two rodents." Chip came on one shoulder and Dale on the other. "Great…" Leon sighed.

"Don't worry," squeaked Chip.

"We will win," Dale exclaimed.

"I'm not going to enjoy this," Leon said to himself.

"The next team," Cid continued, "is Sora and Kairi."

"Yay!"said Kairi, hugging Sora. He patted her back with encouragement.

"You'll do great Kairi," said Sora. Riku sighed.

"Team three is Yuffie and Aerith." They glanced at each other and smiled.

"Team four is Donald and Goofy."

"Oh boy!" Donald shouted. He gave a happy smile to Goofy and did his trademark laugh. (it would take me hours to spell out that laugh... 'shudders')

"And finally, team five is Riku and Kerrigan." Kerrigan's face lit up. Riku just smiled.

"But, that's an odd number. If we want an even tournament, we need one more team," Riku pointed out.

"You rang?" came a high-pitched voice. King Mickey and Queen Minnie came running. They stopped and panted for air.

"Mickey!" Riku cried cheerfully. He ran over toward him and hugged him.

"Riku! Happy Birthday! It's good to see you," Mickey said excitedly. Minnie came up next to him.

"Hello, Riku," she said.

"Good day Queen Minnie." He took her hand and shook it.

"So I guess we have a even tournament," Cid said. "I'll set the matches." He scribbled them on a piece of paper, then turned back around.

"Alright guys. The first match is Leon's team and Yuffie's team."

"Alright!" Yuffie cheered.

"Great…" Leon sighed.

"Everyone ready? Go!" The battle began. Kerrigan sat down on the sand, watching the battle and talking to Riku. Riku was silent most of the time. But, silently his hand snuck over toward her hand. They touched, and he held it tightly, hoping that she would not tell him to stop. He sighed. She blushed, but he didn't stop. She turned her head and asked, "So…why again are you holding my hand?" He finally broke the mind loop he was in and let go.

"No reason. But you looked nervous," he replied quietly.

"I'm not though."

"Your hand was shaking. You were nervous." She shook her head. He smirked at her thinking knowingly, 'You're lying.'

"Ok! I'm lying!" she exclaimed softly. Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm just afraid you will attack me again. And this time…you won't hold back."

"I won't try and kill you Kerrigan. I promise." He held her hand again. This time, for encouragement. She smiled and turned back to the fight. Leon's team had won.

"I had no idea you guys know how to fight!" Leon said to the two chipmunks on his shoulders.

"We don't 'fight' fight. We tickle fight!" Dale said to him.

"Yeah, they get so mad because of our tickling, they hurt themselves and not us," Chip added. Leon smiled and sat on the beach.

"Next fight is Riku's team versus The King's team," Cid announced.

"You ready, Kerrigan? Remember, we are fighting with each other, not against," said Riku, still holding her hand as they got up.

"R-right," she replied, withdrawing her hand away from his.

"Show me what you got, Kerrigan," Mickey challenged.

"Ready…begin!" Cid yelled.

8:55pm in the Zip Line Tower.

"Look at her. Fighting for play reasons," Lance said to Pike, who was napping, unbeknownst to the former. "I wish she would come home. I'm getting tired of the Riku kid blocking our way." He thought for a moment. Then something hit him. Pike had thrown a rock at him.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here!" Pike snapped before dozing off again. Lance rubbed his head. But, an idea spouted from that rock.

"Pike, for once you're good for something. I have an idea to get Riku away from her. But, they must be alone. Or, it won't work."

"So…you're saying we should—?" He was interrupted.

"Yes…" Lance smiled evilly.

9:05pm The Fight

"Come on Kerrigan! I know you can do this. Land a good hit on him," Riku called to her from the sidelines. Riku had to stay out of the fight. His fight was with Minnie. Kerrigan stood there facing Mickey.

"Come on Kerrigan. Show me what you got." He charged at her. He tried to hit her but she jumped in the air and landed right next to him. She closed her eyes, (but to everyone, they were already closed due to the blindfold) and focused on her target. Mickey flipped over behind Kerrigan and swung the large staff he had brought with him to fight with. She flipped over and landed on a rock wall. Using what little time she had, she bent her knees on impact to the wall and burst off it. She hit Mickey softly on the head and with some force on the chest. He was knocked to the ground, totally surprised.

"Sorry Mickey, you're out. That's a double hit."

"Gosh darn…good fight, Kerrigan." She opened her eyes and smiled. Riku faced Minnie and easily won.

"Well sorry team Mickey, but team Riku won!" Kerrigan squealed for joy and ran over and hugged Riku. She didn't really know why she did, her body wasn't in her control at the time. Riku gently put his arms around her. The hug lasted for what seemed forever. Time had slowed down just for that moment. Also as an added bonus, no one was looking. She finally let go and so did he. Time was back to normal. They sat down next to each other and talked some more while Sora's team and Donald's team fought.

9:20pm

"Ick! Yuck! Blech! They hugged! That was one of the grossest things I've ever seen!" Lance said. Pike threw another rock at him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Pike yelled at him.

"You shut up! They're going to hear you!" They did all look over in their direction. They then ignored it. When they stopped looking, Lance spoke again.

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm your brother." He caught the rock Pike chucked at him.

"Shut up please?" he asked nicely. He drifted off to sleep. Lance watched as Riku and Kerrigan talked on and on about who knew what. Lance rolled his eyes in disgust. He couldn't stand to see Riku with Kerrigan.

"I will save her. Even if I must use force!" he vowed to himself. Another rock hit his head. Lance rubbed his head where the rock had made an impact. "Where do you get all those rocks?" Pike shrugged and went back to sleep. Lance continued to watch.

9:29pm back with the fighting

Sora's team had won. Kerrigan cheered at Kairi, who gave a playful bow.

"Alright, Leon's team and Riku's team. You're next! Ready…GO!" Kerrigan was up against Chip and Dale. She ran over and quickly grabbed them both. Chip softly bit Kerrigan. She dropped Dale and he started to climb up her pant leg.

"READY?" Chip called.

"READY!" Dale replied. They started to tickle Kerrigan. She started laughing and loosing breath. After a good five minutes of tickling, she had been reduced to a rolling ball of laughing sand. They didn't stop until she had fainted. She fainted with a smile on her face.

"Hey! You two! It's over you won." Dale and Chip emerged from the sand heap and hi-fived each other. Leon had to fight Riku. Riku had pulled Kerrigan off the battlefield and fought Leon.

Kerrigan awoke. The first thing she saw was Riku's gentle eyes looking down at her. She blushed and sat up.

"Who won?" She asked him.

"Leon did. I couldn't land a hit. You okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

9:45pm Lance and Pike once again, before Riku's pummeling

Pike was now snoring softly, which made Lance very tired.

"She lost…I guess I would lose at a tickle fight to." His expression changed after a few minutes. Due to Riku's pummeling from Leon.

"Ouch…for once I feel bad for him. Oh my, that is going to hurt later. Wow, that guy Leon doesn't hold back. Oh god…oh! Arms don't bend that far…ouch. That's going to leave a mark." Riku's beating was so brutal that he himself almost fainted. Cid stopped the fight before that happened, due that he was the birthday boy. Cid escorted Riku off the battlefield. Leon let the two chipmunks back on his shoulders. Kairi went to comfort Kerrigan, and Sora went to ask Leon if he could switch teams with him.

"No thanks, I'll stick with the rodents."

"HEY!" they said together indignantly.

He looked to both sides before saying, "Ok, ok but they're MY rodents." They both smiled. Lance snarled. Then another rock hit him. His glanced changed to Pike's direction. He was 'sleeping.'

"We should rest. We strike later," said Lance, lying against the wood.

"What do you think I was trying to do?" Pike murmured to him. Lance hit him with a rock and fell asleep.

9:55pm

It was the final match. Leon's team against Sora's team. Sora had to fight Chip and Dale, while Kairi fought Leon. Kairi was first. She went up to him and asked, "You're not going to go easy on me, are you?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Good! Don't." She went back.

"GO!" Cid exclaimed. It ended so fast with Kairi as the winner it wasn't funny. She had been practicing. And, I mean practicing! She released a wide variety of sword strikes that Leon couldn't block them all. Sora was even amazed. Even Roxas was amazed at how Kairi and Namine were fighting. Leon fell to the ground, eating a sand burger. ( a sand burger is when you fell face first into a sandy substance...I know from experience.)

"Mercy!" he yelled. It wasn't very loud because of all the sand.

"Alright Kairi!"

"No…he held back."

"I only did a bit!" he yelled again, getting up. Sora was up against Chip and Dale. But, the two chipmunks wanted both Sora and Kairi fighting at the same time. Both chipmunks ran under the sand. Sora didn't even see Dale go into his sleeve. He hit Kairi with his sword.

"Ow, Sora!" She hit Sora back. Chip started tickling Kairi. Sora's arm (which was in Dale's control) kept hitting Kairi. She surrendered! Chip jumped onto Sora's leg and he got the tickling of his life. He gave up.

"Leon's team won the tournament!" Everyone cheered. Chip, Dale, and Leon bowed and each won a medal. Rela came later.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" she asked. Everyone laughed.

Moral: Chipmunks are awesome fighters.

Well then that's all I got. Wait for the next, guys!

I'm out. (Flies away) 'Wait a minute…I can't fly!' (Falls)

Oh, and all you people we read and don't review, I'm glad you're reading my story, and I'm happy you keep reading, but review please, I want to get at least 30 reviews before my story ends. (Like that's going to happen.) This doesn't mean I'm not updating until 30, it means it's my goal.


	11. Kerrigan's Past Chapter 11

Ok, I lied. This isn't my last chapter. I wanted to post another chapter, since I was at my computer and stuff. It's while Kerrigan fainted from her tickle fight. It's her background; I thought that you would like to know. It starts from her childhood, right up to the moment to where she landed on Destiny Islands. It's her point of view as well, so it's her talking. Take it away Kerrigan!

Well, I remember it like…like I was there just now, watching my memories float by me. The city had no name. It didn't really need one. No one from other cities came most of the time. So it was referred to "That city over there". My mother was a beautiful woman. She had short blonde hair, and her eyes were the color of my hair. My eyes were…you'll find out later. She was slim, and very beautiful. My mother said that she found me on a doorstep on a rainy day. I would have died if she didn't find me. My mother and I, how do I put this? We weren't the richest people in town. As a matter a fact, we lived off the street. Our ally was cozy. My mother and I would wear rags and strips of cloth, and she would sew them together and make dresses. I would scavenge for food day after day. I started my daily trips for food when I was five years of age. My mother did it before me. I wouldn't find much, but hey, how much do you need to feed one little girl and one mother anyway?

When I was nine years old, something…different happened. There was a freak fire, not far from where we lived. If this fire continued like this, lots of people would die and homes would be destroyed, including our ally. I saw a man screaming from a higher part of the building. No one could save him due to the building was too damaged. I started to think to myself 'Maybe a grown man can't do it, but I bet a little girl could!' I jumped into a low window and started my way up the building. It almost seemed like I had just thrown my life away. The smoke stung my eyes, making it almost impossible to see. I was coughing up a storm in there, the smoke getting into my eyes and mouth. I reached the back of the building. No smoke had gotten into the stairwell, thank the lord. I was able to continue, fortunately. I ran up the stairs. I had never run this fast in my life. I reached the floor where the man was and called to him, saying, "COME WITH ME!" He obeyed and took my hand. We ran back to the stairs, but to our misfortune, the stairwell was breaking apart. We looked at each other and ran onto the stairs that were still intact.

We only had about six flights of stairs left. The building was crumbling beneath our feet. The fire was strong, but we didn't want to give up. All of a sudden, a wooden beam fell from the ceiling. It hit my right arm and took me down with it. The man ran as fast as he could to find me. I blacked out for a bit. But, when I woke up I was still falling to my death. I tried to grab a railing. The wooden beam kept falling, but I was safe. I had grabbed a railing with my left hand and pulled myself up. I guess all that hunting for scraps was good for something. The man caught up with me after I had pulled myself against the wall. He had a boy over his shoulder. I looked at him with a confused look.

"He's my son." He said smiling. All I could really think about was my arm and how much it hurt. Blood was trickling down. I couldn't move it. I continued to lead the man out of the building. I climbed over flaming pieces of debris. Soon I was out. When I was safe, I fell flat on my back. I was coughing like crazy. Several firemen came over to me, some of them saying, "Amazing." Or "Get her a medic!" I had my eyes closed, breathing in deep breathes. I blacked out soon. I woke up in a white room. I was on a…quite comfy piece of cloth. A fluffy piece of cloth was holding my head up. I opened my eyes, groaning. My mother and the man were hovering over me. My mother started stroking my forest green hair, saying how proud she was of me. The man had brown hair, a little taller then normal people I have seen. His eyes were brown as well. He was saying thank you very much for saving him and his son. I looked over and saw his son. He looked over at me. He said thank you. His son had the same brown hair as his father, but his eyes were blue, and not brown. I looked over to my arm. Blood was seeping through my bandage. I asked where I was. The man said I was in what was called a hospital. I was guessing that many people were here, because I had gotten up and looked out the window. I was on one of the higher levels. I got back in what he called a "bed" and the man told me that he was visiting his wife, when the cigarette she was smoking dropped on the carpet floor and lit on fire. The fire spread too fast for them to just put it out. His wife, I was guessing, died in the fire.

After a week or so in the hospital, getting visits from my mother and the man, his son and I were finally released. The man asked where we lived. I showed them our ally. He refused that my mother and I lived there after what we did, so he invited us to live with him. He didn't have an ally, he had a…oh what was it called? Oh, right a house. No, a mansion. Turns out that the man I saved was the mayor of the city! After a month of living in that house, my mother and that man were married! Things were going great. His name I can't remember. And, sadly I don't even remember my mother's name. Life there was great for the six years I lived there. That's when they came. Organization XIII, they came and killed everyone in the city. I saw their hearts fly up in the sky and disappear. We were all scared. My brother went to go find help…he never came back. My father and mother were scared to lose me. We drove in a car all the way to the beach, where we spent our vacations. I had packed some of my things and got into a rowboat. I started to row my way off the shore and away from the city I knew and loved. I had packed food and two knives. Good thing I had secretly practiced with knives. I rowed for days and days. I lost count around seven days. My food was running low and I was tired, but I kept going. Soon my food was gone and I needed more. I rowed to a place I learned were the nightfall islands. A family took me in and gave me a place to sleep and food. After one day on the island, I was off again. Moments after I was off the island, a dark blob took over the island. I watched as the island slowly came out of view. This boy had given me blindfold to cover my eyes with, I didn't know why. I didn't want to cover my eyes, not yet at least. I cried a bit. After eating, I continued to row. I reached another island.

This island I didn't really know the name, I didn't stay for long. A person had been murdered and they had accused me! Due to my eyes not being normal. They thought I was a witch! I didn't even know what that meant! I was thrown into a place where you were in a small room and the only windows and doors were blocked by giant bars. I crawled up in a little ball and started to cry. I cried because I missed my mother and father. I missed my home. I was hungry and thirsty. I had to escape. I put on my blindfold and trained myself to look through it. It was hard…but, soon enough I was able to like I had done it my whole life. After eating my daily "crap on a plate," I was sentenced to death. I was to be hung from the gallows. I had one of my knives in my back pocket, luckily. I started to cut the ropes before I was hung. After a long speech, the trap door open and I looped my hands around the head hole. I cut that rope with my knife in my teeth and hit the ground running as fast as I could, still with the ropes tied around my arms. I found my boat, and started to row out of reach. The angry mobs watched me go, yelling at me to come back there. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. I stopped in a cove of another island changed into my light blue shirt and ripped jeans. I got the ropes off too. I walked into town with the blindfold on. I got food and water in a nearby store. I paid the cashier and walked out to find a newspaper. It said on the front page "Looking for girl with forest green hair. Eye color- unknown. Weighs about one-hundred and five pounds and is about five foot eight inches." I ran off the island before anyone got a good look at me. I couldn't read the rest of the article. A few people chased me and tried to question me, but I was too fast for them. I got in my boat and rowed off again. Some people tired to swim after me. But, they gave up. It was one bad thing after another. One night after I was halfway done dinner, I felt a drop of water. I ignored it and continued to eat. Soon I was being pelted with rain. My boat didn't hold up after a giant title wave hit my boat and capsized it and broke it apart. I lost my knives and some of my memory when a plank hit my head. After that I didn't really know what happened. Until I saw Riku tied up on the beach. I freed him and then…well you know the rest.

That's over. Next Chapters my last! Thanks Kerri.

Kerrigan: No problem!

If things seemed unclear, its Kerri's fault.

Kerrigan: HEY! Destiny...


	12. Upon One's Heart Chapter 12

My last chapter! Wait…am I the only one who is sad about ending my story?…Guess so. I might make a sequel; I'm still not sure. Review. Please. Don't own anything. Longest chapter, I think. If It didn't effect my other chapters, I would change the genre it would be Drama, Tragedy, and Romance.

Here we go!

Chapter 12

Upon One's Heart

Riku and Kerrigan were at the ridge, looking at the moon's dim glow. It seemed like forever since they had talked to each other. After most of the guests left Riku's surprise party, they were able to have a little time to themselves.

"Riku…I have a gift for you," Kerrigan said quietly.

"You don't have to give me anything Kerrigan. Your being here is a gift," he replied. The words seemed to just roll out of his mouth. 'What the heck am I saying? I didn't mean to say it like that!' he thought to himself, reddening with embarrassment.

"Riku, close your eyes and hold out your hands," she said with a smile. He did so. She put her palms on his fingertips. "Follow my touch." She led him to the back of her head. He was touching the knot.

"Open your eyes," she instructed him. He did so, and he saw where his hands were.

"Kerri…I."

"Do it!" she said suddenly, "Do it before I change my mind about this." He slowly untied the knot. Soon enough the blindfold was in his hands. Without saying anything he looked up at Kerrigan. Her eyes were closed.

"Now close your eyes again please," she commanded softly. He obeyed.

"Kerri. What are you getting at? If this is a joke then…" He didn't continue. He had just realized what had happened. He never wanted this moment of time to end. Kerri had just kissed Riku. Time once again seemed to have stopped for him. He didn't know what to do. Riku tried to relax, but panicked and broke the kiss. Kerrigan had also just realized what happened, and she said frantically, "Oh my god! Riku I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I…" Riku put his index finger on her lips to make her shut up. He just stared at her, blank eyed. He looked into her eyes, which were shining in the moonlight.

"…Cobalt," he murmured. She couldn't help but smile. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But he didn't need to say it. Kerrigan could see it in his eyes.

"I hate to ruin your little moment here, but we need to talk," came a very unpleasant voice. They spun around. Lance and another were watching them.

"I would like to introduce our newest member, Silva!" he announced proudly. A blonde-haired women stood next to Lance, smiling a smile that would make glass break right in your hands.

"What do you want Lance?" Riku asked with great concern. He ignored him and pushed him away with almost all his strength. Riku was hanging off the edge off the cliff. Lance went up to Kerrigan who stood up to face him. Riku pulled himself up so that he could keep an eye on Kerrigan. He wasn't going to loose her now. Not after what she did for him.

"Milady…Stop this nonsense and come with us. This is your last chance," he said sternly.

"Lance, no matter how many times you ask me the question. My answer will be the same. NO!" she screamed at him. He flinched then scowled at her, "Fine." Silence. Silva's green eyes grew impatient, and she whispered something into Lance's ear, which Riku and Kerri were both guessing it was bad for them. He smiled. "I'm dreadfully sorry milady, but we are out of time. See you in the darkness, Milady Kerrigan." He opened a dark portal. It was a mixture of black and purple, and it looked like slime. Silva walked through it. She stopped and blew a kiss to Riku. He ignored that. He pulled himself up quickly and ran over to protect Kerrigan, but Lance somehow disappeared and reappeared behind Kerri.

"Kerri! BEHIND YOU!" But it was too late. Lance pushed her in.

"Riku!" Was all he heard before she fell in. Her body disappeared from sight. She was lost in the darkness.

"Kerrigan!" He glared at Lance, who was smiling.

"You'd best find yourself another girl, boy, before things get any worse," he cackled, backing into the darkness. Riku frowned, but he knew what he had to do.

Dark Portal 11:00pm

'Alone…Scared…Hurt…Cold' were all of the words that had come to Kerrigan's mind. She couldn't see anything, her ankle hurt like crazy, and worse of all she didn't say good bye to Riku.

"RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. No answer. "RIKU! PLEASE…please, help me." Kerrigan was getting weaker. She felt something going around her hips. She gave a little scream and turned around. What she saw was the best sight in the world. Riku had grabbed her and held her tightly. She blushed, but smiled and flung her arms around his body and held him tightly. He smiled at her and slowly kissed her cheek. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Riku…what's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes…they are orange!" He blinked but then stopped holding her and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I won't let this happen. Not this time!" he said to himself, " I won't let the darkness take over me!" His hair became longer and more white then silver. She became scared but calmed down.

"I'm with you Riku. I won't loose you…" She held his hand tightly. "Riku remember that I'm here. I am that light. Riku…I'm with you now." Riku couldn't help but, smiled and hug her tightly. A tear ran down Kerri's cheek. Riku stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She blushed softly, and Riku smiled. She looked at him closely. His hair was back to its silver, short state again. His eyes were more blue-green then orange. Suddenly, it seemed like a wall came between them and was forcing them apart. Soon, they were hanging onto each other with one hand, slowly losing grip.

Kerri called out to him, "Riku! Let's find each other again."

"I will! I promise!" came his heartdelt reply. They let go.

11:15pm Disney Castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think she is coming around," came a high-pitched voice. She moaned to show that she was awake. Her eyes flickered. She sat upright.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" came the same high-pitched voice.

"Where are you?" Kerrigan asked contently. She looked down, and startled. Two small rodents were next to her bed. She had forgotten that these two chipmunks had tickled her to death. They were grateful of that.

"What is with talking animals?" she whispered. Kerrigan shuddered and looked away. One of the rodents looked confused. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine. Where am I?" she asked. She couldn't believe she was talking to a chipmunk.

"You're at Disney Castle. My name is Dale and he's Chip." Kerrigan gave a confused look.

"Ok so you're Chip," as she pointed at the red-nosed chipmunk. "And you're Dale?" She pointed at the black- nosed chipmunk.

"No, no! I'm Chip and he's Dale."

"Ok whatever." She tried to get up, but she stood up wrong and twisted her ankle. It started to bleed. She howled in pain. Chip said, "She should lie back in bed." She did so. The doors opened. A mouse wearing a red dress walked in with a bandage and a glass of water.

"Oh you have awakened! Here drink this." She took the water and drank it down. The mouse bandaged her ankle.

"Excuse me miss mouse, but to you know a boy named Riku?" She was worried, and Minnie could see it in her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Minnie said as she continued working on her ankle. She was trying to change the subject away from Riku. It didn't work.

"Where is Riku? And who are you?"

"My name is Queen Minnie Mouse of Disney Castle. And yes, Riku. He is here."

"Can you take me to him?" she asked quickly.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Minnie asked.

"I don't care. I want to see him. Please, it's quite personal."

"Very well. Follow me." Minnie went over and opened the door for Kerrigan. She staggered upward and started to walk. Her ankle hurt with every step. They reached the throne room. Kerrigan took one look at it and groaned. "Oh man. Another huge room?" Minnie giggled, and continued to the throne. Kerri followed her. Minnie opened a passage that was under the throne.

"This place is called 'The Hall of the Cornerstone.' It is where we keep this." She pointed at a giant stone. A light was circling inside the giant stone.

"That's the Cornerstone of Light. It protects the castle from darkness." Minnie led Kerri (whose ankle was hurting so much that she really shouldn't be walking on it) toward the Stone. She spotted Riku lying near it, and ran toward him.

"Did you tell her yet?" said King Mickey's voice behind Minnie.

"Oh, no. She needs to find out on her own." She replied frowning. Kerri knelt down beside him. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Riku? Can you hear me?" His eyes burst open. She almost screamed at the sight. His eyes were covered with darkness! The same mixture that the portal was. She relaxed and turned toward Queen Minnie and King Mickey.

"May I touch the Cornerstone?" she asked softly.

"Why do you ask that?" King Mickey asked. Kerri frowned.

'First a talking duck, then a talking dog, then two talking chipmunks then two talking mice! What the heck?' she thought to herself before replying, "I need to heal Riku."

"Be careful. The cornerstone is very powerful," Minnie advised her. She nodded. She placed one hand on Riku's life-less chest, and the other on the cornerstone. She closed her eyes. Light went through her into Riku. Mickey and Minnie watched in amazement. She opened her eyes after a long while. She took her hand off the cornerstone. She looked at Riku. His eyes were closed.

"Riku? Can you hear me?" She asked softly. He opened his blue-green eyes and looked into a pair of cobalt ones.

"Kerri?" he asked. "Is that you, Kerri?"

"Riku!" She kissed him on the forehead and smiled. He smiled weakly.

"Why is it I come when you two are having those 'I love you' moments? It makes me sick!" A voice that now they knew all to well. Lance, Pike, and Silva were standing there.

"Mickey! Get Queen Minnie out of here. You go too, Chip, Dale." They nodded and ran out the door and shut it tight. Kerri stood by Riku, protecting him. "What do you guys want now?" she demanded.

"This time we have a new plan. Since you never leave the Riku boy alone, and you're weak without him," Kerrigan frowned, "we have decided to get Riku out of the picture. If you know what we mean," Lance smiled evilly. Pike and Silva laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" she yelled. Riku got up, and looked at them sternly.

"Kerri, listen to me. If worst comes to worst, run, and don't stop until you know you're safe. Got all that?" She nodded. However, she hated the plan. Looking at Riku's condition he was in no way going to fight. Lance laughed at them. "Now we begin." He got out a knife, and it wasn't the kind you use in a kitchen. It was the kind of knife that you use to stab people with. A dagger. Lance ran up toward Riku, but stopped when Kerrigan got in his way.

"Out of my way, milady!" he commanded, shoving her to the side. He then lifted the knife up over his head and quickly tried to stab Riku! Pike quickly muttered something, and pointed at Riku. Riku tried to dodge Lance's attack, but he couldn't move.

"RIKU! NO!" she cried, racing toward him. It seemed like a beam of light shot out and made everything go in slow motion. The light blinded Riku. When he opened his eyes and he could see again, the first thing he saw was horrible. Kerrigan was hugging him, and she had the dagger in her back! Lance took the dagger out of Kerrigan.

"Milady…" he said softly. She fell to her knees. Riku was right beside her, holding her tightly.

"Kerri, please don't die! I still need you." He said holding her. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm…not going to die so soon…Riku." she replied. Lance became jealous and angry and lunged to stab Riku again. Kerri lifted her leg as if she was going to kick him. The dagger went into her ankle…her bad ankle. She hissed and grunted in pain. Riku held her hand tightly, as he pulled the dagger out of her ankle. He blindly threw it behind him. Lance cursed softly under his breath and walked stealthily to get the dagger. Kerrigan started to cry softly.

"Why are you crying Kerri?" he asked gently, wiping her tears away.

"I'm crying…because I'm going to miss you Riku. It's been hard for me to say this, but I love you," she replied quietly. Riku held her head against his chest. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Milady! I don't know why you did this or how you lived this far…and I'm sorry to say this, but I cannot do something like this and not finish the job. Prepare to die…both of you!" He charged again, dagger in hand. Trying for the last time to stab Riku. Kerrigan got up, and quickly got in Lance's way. Another beam of light. Riku saw something that he never wanted to see in his life. The dagger on the other side of Kerrigan's body. She screamed and fell to the floor, lying still and unmoving. Lance once again cursed under his breath.

"Milady…why did you do this…for an insect like him?" Lance grunted.

"Because Lance," she said between gasps for breath. "Love makes you… do crazy things… like this. I…did this…for…him." Her breathing grew more desperate. Lance looked away. Riku stared, unable to move, unable to look away.

"I'm sorry, milady." He opened a portal and Pike and Silva walked through. The bloody dagger was in Lance's hand, and he was still there, observing. Finally, Riku ran over toward Kerrigan and put her head on his lap. Tears started to drop on her face.

"K-Kerri?" he called in barely more than a whisper, voice shaking slightly.

"Riku…thank you. I know our…time together was short…but I loved…every living…moment."

"Kerri…I cant live without you," he said without thinking.

"It may hurt… for awhile, but I know… you will love…again. Because I love…" she gasped for air, "…you…" She stopped breathing. The hand he was holding became life-less. Her cobalt eyes closed slowly. Riku took one last look at her, stroking her hair and rubbing it between his fingers. He let her down gently. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the bloody dagger away from Lance and tired to stab him. Tears streamed down Riku's cheeks. He tried and tried lunging after Lance over and over again. Lance was fast though.

"Do you know why Kerrigan is now DEAD?" Lance asked him between strikes.

"You killed her! Enough said!" Riku threw the dagger at Lance. He missed.

"It's because of her love for you. She is now DEAD because she loved YOU! It's your fault!" Lance screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Riku yelled back and picked up the dagger.

"ADMIT IT! SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU HAD TO LOVE HER BACK! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Riku felt like that same dagger just went through him. Something in that little speech he had just said, made something go off in his mind. He fell to his knees.

"My fault…it _is_ my fault…my love for her killed her." He was now on all fours, crying. Lance opened another portal. He glanced over at Kerrigan's unmoving body.

"My dear Kerrigan…I'm sorry." He walked through and disappeared from sight. The portal closed. Riku crawled over to Kerrigan. He held her hand. As if, trying to bring her back to life. "My fault…" He muttered under his breath. He got up. Tears still pouring out of his eyes. Like the time Sora found him.

"Kerrigan…why? No…please no…" He took one last look at the body. The bloody dagger dropped from his hand.

He ran as fast as he could away from her life-less body. Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Donald, and the King and Queen, saw Riku run out of the room. Sora went inside to see what had happened. Everyone else waited for him. Kairi went to go chase Riku, but had no luck. The garden had shown no sign of him. He ran out of the castle, hijacked a gummi ship from the hanger, and flew back to Destiny Islands. It hadn't been seen for a while.

Castle. 12:00am

Kairi saw Sora walking out of the throne room. She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Where is Riku?" She shook her head.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Kairi…you're not going to believe this." He whispered the words, 'Kerrigan is dead' in her ear. She looked at him with no expression in her blue eyes. She hugged Sora even harder, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No…" was all she could say.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I added a little cliffy here. My story wasn't my best but hey, it's my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Review ok? Thank you to all those people who reviewed! I wanted to thank a very special person. Whose name I shall not say, for helping me with my story. If it weren't for you…I have no idea where I would be.

Beta: That would be Captain MeraSparrow. You're too cautious, Destiny. Anywhoi, yer welcome! Oo Anybody wanna read any of my stories while they wait for a sequel? Yeah, I trust that a sequel is coming from this good dear ol' friend o' mine. Pirates of the Caribbean galore from me. Crumpets out.

Destiny: Maybe...Well, time to decided if I should write a sequel. Maybe, maybe not, I'm not sure. But, there is going to be an afterward. Just a little taste of the sequel.

Destiny OUT!


	13. The Forever End Epilogue

1A small afterward, and a taste of the sequel, (which I had recently convinced myself to write)

Don't own anything…nope. Not a thing…(sobs)

Afterward

The Forever Ending

It was two weeks after Kerri had died, but Riku couldn't get her out of his mind. He lay in bed, thinking over the event that took place. That horrible night played over and over in his dreams, each worse then before. He was scared to sleep.

"Kerri…where are you? Are you truly dead?" He closed his eyes, hoping for an answer. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, sitting upward and brushing back his white hair, daring himself to look at the clock.

"11:46pm huh? Long night I suppose." He plopped back down on his bed, sighing. The ceiling fan above him whirled around and around. He grunted, turning to his side, and shed a single tear, wishing that Kerri could kiss him again. She was the only girl for him, and no one would change that. He tossed to the other side, and lay there. There was a light outside his window. He sat up, wondering what the hell it could have been, then shrugged, facing away.

"Riku…" came very faint voice. Riku shot upward in bed. He was getting kind of nervous. Sweat started to form on his forehead and chest.

"Riku…" it sounded again. It seemed to be coming closer to his position. Riku sat on the side of his bed, before standing up and going to the window. He saw something, a person standing on the shoreline. It was hard for him to see, but he thought he should go check it out. He put on his yellow vest, still wearing sweatpants and his white undershirt. He walked out of his house, and headed for the beach shoreline. The person was still there. He silently walked over toward it.

"Riku…is it really you?" the figure asked. Riku gave the form a confused look. But, he hoped his next question was true.

"Kerrigan…is that you?" The figure spun around, revealing Kerri's face. Riku's eyes widened.

"Kerri…its really you?" he asked.

"Help…me…" she pleaded, fading away.

"What? Wait no! KERRI!" He shot upwards in his bed, panting like a dog. "Kerri…why are you taunting?" he asked, finally feeling tired enough to sleep again.

"I'm not taunting you Riku," Kerri's spirit replied, using the last of her strength to take her figure. She bent down, and kissed Riku on his cheek. He smiled, sleeping soundly. She couldn't help but shed a tear. Had she let Riku down? She didn't even know where she was, where her body was. She lay down beside Riku on his bed, and hugged him tightly, cuddling her spiritual body on his chest. She felt herself fading away. She kissed Riku again one last time, holding his hand in hers as her form faded away. With the last of her strength, she said her final words.

"I'm always with you Riku…now and forever…"

Well that is it. Hoped you liked it. I'll try and get a sequel in as quickly as possible. So, please look out. That is it for now.

Until next time,

Destiny


End file.
